paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bank
' ' 'The Big Bank Heist '''is a one day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by the Dentist, The Big Bank Heist was released on ''June 17, 2014 in the eponymous DLC pack alongside the Update #30. The crew must rob the "Benevolent Bank", which supposedly makes the First World Bank from Payday: The Heist look like a "toy store". It can be completed in stealth or full-blown aggression. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Pre-Planning A new feature introduced in this heist, pre-planning allows the crew to plan out the location and placement of items, keys, escape routes and other useful items prior to starting the heist. The limiting factor on pre-planning is "favours", each item has a cash and favour cost and the whole team is limited to a pre-set amount of favours (14 on Hard). Items the crew can plan out include escape routes, vault drilling equipment, ammo and health bags and their placement in the bank, key cards, keeping certain doors open, poisioning the Guards's food to reduce their numbers, and more. Objectives (Stealth) #Enter the Bank #Locate and access the server room. (When trying to use the server room computer, and it fails to gain access, one of the computers that require hacking will prompt a command.exe window for a brief moment showing the correct computer to hack.) #Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Wait for the time lock to finish. # Use the fingerprint scanner. # Grant access from the security consoles. # Open the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (Varies depending on escape route chose in Pre-Planning) Objectives (Aggression) #Enter the Bank. #Locate and access the server room. #Get remote access to the computer. #Wait for the time lock to finish #Start the time lock to open the security gate. #Get the "Beast Drill". #Drill into the vault. #Loot the vault. #Escape (Varies depending on escape route chose in Pre-Planning) Walkthrough To be added. http://www.twitch.tv/abusethehunt stream in game Variations There are four alternative escape plans available to the crew that can be chosen from via the pre-planning page. Each escape option has their own advantages and disadvantages as well as attached cash and favour cost. The escape options are. *Bus Stop: The crew uses a stolen bus to ram into the side of the bank, creating a makeshift bridge to an adjacent parking lot where the escape vehicle is waiting. *C4 Tunneling: TBA *The Elevator Trick: TBA *Basic Plan B: Airlift Ammo Bags, Doctor Bags, Grenade Cases, Body Bags and additional Beast Drill Parts can be bought and placed around the bank during pre-planning, this is a major departure from previously as now the crew can precisely select where to place their assets. There are 15 areas in the bank where these items can be placed, only one item can be placed on each point, The number of bags that can be placed in the major areas of the bank are. *5 at the Ground Floor *3 on the First Floor. *2 on the Roof. *1 in the first floor Vault hall. *5 on the ground floor Vault hall. Death Wish Mode Changes To be added. Notes Currently, Some people are having glitches with the Big Bank. Either their game closes when they launch the game, or pre-planning crashes. There is no known way to fix it. (Edit this and write the way to fix these please) Achievements Videos The following trailer was released on Jun 7th, 2014: Big Bank E3 B-roll: Watch the E3 interview with PAYDAY 2 Developer Almir Listo and a demonstration of Big Bank gameplay here: http://www.gamespot.com/videos/e3-2014-payday-2-big-bank-heist-stage-demo/2300-6419619/ Trivia *At the start of the trailer, Hoxton, Dallas and Wolf can be seen wearing The Heat sunglasses, but switches to their traditional Clown masks when Chains stormed in and ended the presumed stealth phase. *The effects of the Stockholm Syndrome skill is demonstrated near the end of the Big Bank trailer, as seen when the central civilian character came to Dallas's aid when the heister got shot down by GenSec Elite SWATs. **The civilian is named Bobblehead Bob, who visits the Bank to apply for a credit which however is denied. His name is likely a nod to his involvement in the demonstration of the skill mentioned. **This NPC is used on all trailers that shown gameplay in the Payday trailers. *The Big Bank trailer is the second trailer to include features of the Death Wish difficulty. The first is the Death Wish update teaser. * "Senpai-Dozer", a Steam community joke Skulldozer is featured as a bobblehead in the trailer, at 1:11. Unlike in-game Skulldozers, the "Senpai-Dozer" is depicted wielding a pump-action shotgun. *Several people can be seen during the heist to apply for a credit. One of them wants to get the first American onto the Sun. *The name is of the bank is somewhat ironic as the word "Benevolent" means kind and warm hearted. *The Benevolent Bank is in the same location as the real-life Bank of America. They also share some visuals. *Hoxton can be seen wielding what looks like an FN FAL near the beginning of the assault in the trailer. Which in turn has been comfirmed to be in the game along with the update as the Falcon Rifle. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Big Bank DLC